Senior Year 09: Thanks for Nothing
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and Lily and Josh are asked to help get Sam and Brooke talking again. Meanwhile, Mary Cherry dreads attending the annual Cherry Family Thanksgiving Dinner—so she invites Miss Glass to tag along.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Mr. Osbourne: Erick Avari  
Principal Krupps: Robert Gant  
Art Fleischer: Brett Cullen  
Cherry Cherry: Delta Burke

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SENIOR YEAR**

**THANKS FOR NOTHING**

TEASER

FADE IN:

MONTAGE - CHERRY MANSION - DAY

A series of extreme close-ups, all depicting elaborate and  
meticulous preparations for an elegant event: china and  
crystal being arranged, wine bottles being examined, mounds of  
food being carefully attended to.

CUT TO:

INT. CHERRY KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

The cavernous kitchen is deserted and silent for the moment.  
From around a corner pops Mary Cherry's head. She looks this  
way and that nervously, then tip-toes out and begins to make  
her way towards the back door. Halfway across the room, she  
freezes at the sound of approaching voices, and drops down  
behind a counter.

A moment later one of the doors swings open and Cherry Cherry  
comes sweeping in.

CHERRY CHERRY  
(looking around)  
Frankie? FRAAAANK-IE!

Behind her, through the same door, the Cherrys' immaculately  
polished butler emerges.

CHERRY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
(spinning around)  
Baxter! Where is that darn French  
chef?

BAXTER  
(drolly)  
I believe Franios is taking a  
delivery, Madam.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Well, go find him and tell him I  
wanna see him, pronto!

BAXTER  
Yes, Madam.

Baxter nods solemnly and goes back through the doors, while  
Cherry Cherry huffs. In the silence that follows, Mary Cherry  
begins crawling on her hands and knees towards the door  
leading outside. Unfortunately, she manages to bump right  
into her mother's legs.

CHERRY CHERRY  
(looking down)  
Mary Cherry, what in tarnation are  
you doing down there?

Mary Cherry gets up, dusting herself off.

MARY CHERRY  
(scrambling)  
I, uh, I...I was lookin' for my  
contact lens!

CHERRY CHERRY  
(scowls)  
You don't wear contacts!

Mary Cherry seems astonished by this news.

MARY CHERRY  
(snapping her fingers)  
THAT'S why I couldn't find it!

CHERRY CHERRY  
If I didn't know better, I'd think  
you were tryin' to git out of  
gettin' ready for the annual  
Cherry Family Thanksgiving Dinner!

MARY CHERRY  
(seemingly shocked)  
Why, Mama, you know that I just  
LOVE our family git-togethers!

INSERT

Mary Cherry's fingers crossed behind her back.

CHERRY CHERRY  
I do declare, child, sometimes you  
are more trouble than a henhouse  
full of—

The door suddenly swings open, and the chef storms through,  
cursing in French. He storms up to Cherry Cherry, waving a  
handful of mushrooms.

FRANIOS  
Madame Cherry! Zeese mushrooms  
are completely unacceptable!

CHERRY CHERRY  
Now, hold on, pardner. Those are  
the finest Texas mushrooms around.  
There's been award-winnin' chili  
made with them there exact  
mushrooms!

FRANIOS  
No, no, no! I must have zee  
mushrooms from France!

CHERRY CHERRY  
Look, Frankie, those foreign  
toadstools might be OK for them  
fancy French dishes, but if you  
wanna cook real live Tex-Mex, ya  
gotta use good ol' American  
fixin's.

FRANIOS  
Madame Cherry—!

While Cherry Cherry and Franios continue to argue, Mary  
Cherry sneaks towards the exit.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Dammit, I don't care how many  
institutes you've been to! In  
this mansion, I am the boss of  
you, and I say—

The sound of the outside door closing makes her stop and spin  
around.

CHERRY CHERRY (CONT'D)  
Mary Cherry!

She hurries to the door and throws it open, just in time to  
see Mary Cherry's hummer roar away.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - DAY

Brooke is in the kitchen, looking over a bowl of fruit with  
all the seriousness of a scientist watching a Nobel Prize  
winning experiment. After several false starts, she finally  
pulls out an orange.

Muffled voices from the next room make her start, and she  
hurries to the back stairs, trying to get out of sight. She  
almost makes it before Jane walks in.

JANE  
Brooke!

Brooke freezes on the first step.

JANE (CONT'D)  
We need to talk.

She turns around, trying to smile, but with a distinct  
condemned-prisoner look on her face.

WHITE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. MCQUEEN DINING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Jane and Brooke are seated at two sides of the dining room  
table. If Jane looks nervous, Brooke looks as if she's about  
to be grounded for life.

JANE  
(wringing her hands)  
Brooke...I want to apologize.

BROOKE  
(blankly)  
Why?

JANE  
Well, for...lying, basically.  
Your father and I, we know we  
should have told you about us  
getting married right away, and we  
completely understand why you're  
upset. I just hope, someday...you  
can forgive me.

Brooke, meanwhile, has gotten wide-eyed.

BROOKE  
Oh—no! Jane, I...

JANE  
(patiently)  
It's been pretty obvious. You've  
been tip-toeing around here for a  
week, you've barely said two  
words, and you've definitely been  
avoiding me in particular.

BROOKE  
Jane—

JANE  
Please, hear me out. I know that  
your father and I getting together  
was very sudden, and that at first  
you were very much against our  
relationship, but...over the last  
two years, I've felt—I'd hoped—  
I've come to think of you like my  
own daughter, and...I would never  
want to replace your mother,  
but...I've felt that you've come  
to accept me in your life...

Brooke is reduced to nodding along dumbly.

JANE (CONT'D)  
I can't tell you how sorry I am  
that I've jeopardized that  
acceptance by not being honest  
with you. We really weren't  
trying to exclude you—it was a  
complete spur-of-the-moment thing,  
we just wanted to find the right  
time to tell you...

Meanwhile, Brooke is gesturing emphatically, and finally finds  
her voice.

BROOKE  
Jane, please, stop. I don't feel  
that way at all, I swear!

Now it's Jane's turn to be confused.

JANE  
You don't?

BROOKE  
(earnestly)  
I think that you're the most  
wonderful stepmom I could ever  
hope for. And, except for my mom,  
I could never imagine my dad with  
anyone else.

JANE  
(cautiously)  
And...you don't resent that we got  
married, just like that?

BROOKE  
God, no! Okay, I was a little  
shocked at first, but—I am SO  
happy for you two!

JANE  
Well...if it's not the marriage...  
then what's been bothering you?

Brooke's mouth drops open again.

SLIDE CUT TO:

INT. A CLASSROOM - DAY

ANGLE: BROOKE

BROOKE  
...I couldn't tell her. What was  
I supposed to say? "Sorry, Jane,  
the reason I've been avoiding you  
is that Sam is doing drugs."  
Yeah, that would gone over real  
well.  
(pause)  
I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm  
dumping all of this on you. I  
just don't know who to talk to.

The angle widens, and it turns out that person Brooke is  
talking to is...Mr. Osbourne, looking unperturbed as always.

OSBOURNE  
Have you considered confronting  
Miss McPherson yourself?

BROOKE  
(wide-eyed)  
No! Oh my God, she'd kill me!  
She already hates my guts anyway.

OSBOURNE  
Surely she has friends. I know  
this because I've seen her be  
friendly to other students.

BROOKE  
Lily, it's like she's burned out  
taking care of everyone, and  
Carmen, I don't know what's up  
with her lately...Natalie saw  
something wrong before anyone else  
did, but I don't know what she can  
do.

OSBOURNE  
(nods absently)  
Miss James seems to have a level  
head on her shoulders. Even if  
her taste in philosophy is...a bit  
odd.

BROOKE  
Everyone just seems so wrapped up  
in their own problems.

OSBOURNE  
Including you?

BROOKE  
(grimacing)  
Me? Let's see...I've got a  
boyfriend who I basically stole  
from my step-sister, which is why  
she hates me...I've been sulking  
around my dad and stepmom so much  
that they think I'm mad at THEM...  
plus I'm supposed to start  
applying to colleges, which is  
great except that I have NO idea  
what I'm supposed to be doing with  
my life. Me? I'm just fine.

Mr. Osbourne takes stock of all of this.

OSBOURNE  
Let's stay with the immediate  
issue for the moment. Miss  
McQueen, if you wish to solve this  
problem yourself, you must  
endeavour to do so. I believe  
that the first step to this must  
involve your sharing the burden  
with others. I advise you to tell  
someone what you know.

BROOKE  
(at a loss)  
Well...I'm telling YOU.

OSBOURNE  
Yes, and in doing so, you've  
placed me in a rather interesting  
position.

Brooke's hand flies to her mouth; apparently she hadn't  
thought about that before.

BROOKE  
Oh my God, you have to tell  
Principal Krupps, don't you? Of  
course you do! God, I've screwed  
up everything!

OSBOURNE  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Is that what you want? For me to  
pass the word to higher  
authorities?

BROOKE  
No! No! It's absolutely the last  
thing I want!

OSBOURNE  
Then...I think I can refrain from  
repeating this conversation to  
anyone.

Brooke peers at him, confused.

BROOKE  
I thought reporting things like  
this was mandatory.

OSBOURNE  
(reasonably)  
Well, let's review: all that  
you've told me of substance is  
that you've seen Miss McPherson in  
the company of an individual who  
has a certain reputation. Absent  
any supporting evidence, I believe  
I can keep this within my  
discretion.

Brooke looks extremely relieved—for a moment.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
BUT—that doesn't mean that I'm  
willing to turn a blind eye.  
Substance abuse is not an issue to  
be taken lightly. I require your  
assurance that you will take  
positive action to remedy this  
situation.

BROOKE  
(nodding solemnly)  
I promise, I'll sit down with Lily  
and Carmen, and we'll figure out  
what to do.

Mr. Osbourne stands and ushers Brooke to the door.

OSBOURNE  
I also want your word that you  
will call on me or another  
responsible adult, if you're  
unable to change Miss McPherson's  
behavior yourselves.

BROOKE  
(putting her hand over her heart)  
I swear. Thank you, Mr. Osbourne.  
For understanding.

He opens the door.

OSBOURNE  
Nonsense. A good teacher must  
always be prepared to counsel his  
students.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Mr. Osbourne and Brooke walk out of the classroom and down the  
quiet corridor.

BROOKE  
You're so different than other  
teachers. God, I can't imagine  
what Miss Glass would do if she  
knew.

Mr. Osbourne considers that.

OSBOURNE  
As we're exchanging confidences, I  
must admit that at times I share  
your opinion of Miss Glass.

BROOKE  
(stifling a grin)  
I won't tell anyone.

OSBOURNE  
Your secret is safe with me, as  
well. I shall be keeping an eye  
on Miss McPherson. And I wish you  
success.

Brooke smiles and nods, and they go their separate ways. A  
moment later, from the same direction, Miss Glass appears,  
twirling a pen.

GLASS  
(to herself)  
Now, what are you hiding, Mr. High  
and-Mighty Attitude?

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Off to the side of a much more crowded hallway, Natalie and  
Harrison are huddling.

NATALIE  
(holding out a paper)  
Read this for me.

Harrison takes the paper and squints at it.

HARRISON  
(haltingly)  
The...supplies...knocked over...  
the rooster...quickly...  
yesterday...in a paint can?

Natalie hangs her head.

NATALIE  
I suck at Spanish.

HARRISON  
Uh...yeah.

NATALIE  
(snatching the paper away)  
Thanks a lot!

HARRISON  
(laughing)  
Sorry, but it's true.

They start to walk.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
I don't understand why you have to  
take Spanish anyway. You speak  
like three languages already.

NATALIE  
(sourly)  
The school doesn't teach German.  
Or Swedish. Since they don't  
teach them, I can't use them for  
my foreign language requirement.

HARRISON  
That sucks.

NATALIE  
Totally. So I'm stuck sucking at  
Spanish.

HARRISON  
Looks like.

She turns and grabs him.

NATALIE  
Harrison! Help!

HARRISON  
(holding up his hands)  
Okay, okay...I'll see what I can  
do...

He takes the paper back and looks over it again, shaking his  
head.

PAN TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

In another part of the hall, Lily and Carmen are walking.

LILY  
So, how's it going?

CARMEN  
(groaning)  
I swear, this is worse than food.  
Right now, I'm just trying to find  
a spot that's equal distance from  
the refrigerator and the computer,  
you know, so maybe they'll cancel  
out.

Lily laughs and puts her arm around Carmen's shoulder as they  
walk on. At a corner, though, they stop short when Brooke  
runs up to them.

BROOKE  
Guys, I need to talk to you. It's  
really important.

The bell rings, making them all look up.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Before lunch, okay?

Lily and Carmen exchange a look.

LILY  
Okay.

CARMEN  
Sure.

BROOKE  
(relieved)  
Okay. Good.

She runs off, and the hallway begins to clear out.

PAN TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Through the double doors at the end of the hall walks Sam,  
looking fairly normal. She stops at the water fountain, pops  
a couple of pills into her mouth and washes them down. Then  
she jogs to a class, catching the door just before it closes,  
the last person out of the hall.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS - LATER

Mary Cherry and Lily are having a "discussion," while Mr.  
Osbourne moderates from his usual perch on his desk.

MARY CHERRY  
Lil Lily, ya know I think you are  
one of the most darlin' lil ladies  
on God's green Earth...but ya are  
also totally bonkers!

LILY  
(indignant)  
Excuse me? I think everyone  
knows who's bonkers around here!

MARY CHERRY  
I'm tellin' ya, y'all go to Texas  
with that attitude, and they's  
liable to take yer fool head clean  
off!

LILY  
Well, maybe people in Texas need  
to be more enlightened!

OSBOURNE  
Ladies, let's not get personal.

NATALIE  
(tiredly)  
Haven't we had this argument  
before?

OSBOURNE  
The whole world is interconnected,  
Miss James. You can't cover new  
ground without occasionally  
trampling across the old.

Mr. Osbourne casts a brief glance at Sam, who is sitting in  
the far corner looking supremely disinterested; then he checks  
the clock on the wall.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
However, I see that our time is  
almost up. So—

He reaches back, picks up a stack of papers and begins to hand  
them out.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
As this is a three-day week, your  
written assignment shall be  
shortened accordingly, and shall  
also be due tomorrow.

CARMEN  
(reading, dubiously)  
"What Thanksgiving means to me?"

OSBOURNE  
Indeed, Miss Ferrera. I want to  
see not only WHAT you believe, but  
WHY. I shall expect a reasonable  
effort to identify and analyze the  
persons or other societal elements  
which most influenced the  
formation of your beliefs.

NATALIE  
All that in one night?

OSBOURNE  
(pained)  
It needn't be exhaustive, Miss  
James. A rough sketch will do.

The bell rings, and everyone gets up.

DISSOLVE TO:

EST. CAFETERIA - NOON

A typical view of the crowded lunchroom.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM

Lily and Carmen are sitting on the tuffet, looking stunned,  
while Brooke stands nervously before them.

CARMEN  
I—I don't believe it. I mean,  
even after Natalie said...it just  
seems so unreal.

LILY  
I know...  
(looking up at Brooke)  
Are you sure?

BROOKE  
(adamantly)  
I saw her buying them.

LILY  
Oh my God...what are we gonna do?

BROOKE  
(frustrated)  
I don't KNOW! I talked to  
someone—

CARMEN  
What?

BROOKE  
—don't worry, it's okay, he won't  
tell anyone. But from what he  
said, I think we have to talk to  
Sam.

LILY  
"We?" Brooke, last week you  
didn't want anything to do with  
it.

Brooke sits down on the other side of the tuffet.

BROOKE  
(miserably)  
But it's all my fault.

LILY  
What?

BROOKE  
It is, isn't it? I'm the one who  
took Harrison away from Sam. I'm  
the one who went sleeping around  
with him behind her back, like  
some soap-opera slut. I created  
this whole mess.

LILY  
No, you didn't. Right, Carm?

At the ensuing silence, Lily nudges Carmen.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Right, Carm?

Carmen hesitates, then takes the plunge.

CARMEN  
(standing up suddenly)  
All right. I wasn't comfortable  
with you and Harrison sneaking  
around behind Sam's back.

LILY  
Carmen!

CARMEN  
I'm sorry, okay? It's how I feel.

Brooke buries her face in her hands. Carmen walks around the  
tuffet and kneels down beside her.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
(sighs)  
Okay. No, it's not your fault.  
Whatever you did, it's not an  
excuse to do drugs. The only  
person responsible for Sam's  
addictions is Sam.  
(tittering)  
God knows I've tried palming off  
my problems on other people. It  
doesn't work.

Brooke looks up and manages to smile a little, wiping away her  
tears.

BROOKE  
Thanks.

CARMEN  
(turning to Lily)  
Hey, what about Harrison? He's  
known Sam longer than any of us.  
Maybe he could...

Brooke goes wide-eyed.

BROOKE  
No!

LILY  
(shaking her head)  
Bad idea, Carm.

BROOKE  
I don't want him to know anything  
about this!

CARMEN  
Hey, no problem. My lips are  
sealed. See, this is me sealing  
my lips.

She makes a zipper motion across her mouth.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
Mmmm-mmm-mmmm-mmm.

That actually makes Brooke laugh, a little.

The door opens, and Jane walks in.

BROOKE  
Jane! Is—is something wrong?

Jane seems as shocked to see Brooke as Brooke is to see Jane.

JANE  
No, not at all. I...actually, I  
came to...talk to Lily.

BROOKE  
Oh.

Carmen gathers Brooke up.

CARMEN  
We'll just leave you two alone.

JANE  
Thanks, Carmen.

After Brooke and Carmen leave, Lily stands up to face Jane.

LILY  
Mrs. McPherson—Mrs. McQueen. I  
heard.

JANE  
Yeah...about that...

Jane sits down, and Lily joins her.

JANE (CONT'D)  
We thought that telling the girls  
that we were an official family  
might help bring them a little  
closer together.

LILY  
(sympathetically)  
Didn't work out that way, huh?

JANE  
(shakes her head)  
Sam just saw it as one more lie,  
one more secret...one more thing  
to drive her away.  
(ruefully)  
You know, it's hard enough arguing  
with Sam when she's wrong.  
(pause)  
And Brooke...she says she's not  
upset, but she hasn't been the  
same since Mike told her.

LILY  
(cautiously)  
It could be something else is  
bothering Brooke.

JANE  
Maybe, but she still obviously  
isn't comfortable talking to us  
anymore.

LILY  
I'm sorry, I wish there was  
something I could do.

Jane turns and takes Lily's hands in hers.

JANE  
That's why I wanted to talk to  
you. I didn't want to say  
anything in front of Brooke, but—  
it's going to be Thanksgiving in a  
couple of days. I was hoping—I  
know it's a longshot, and I'm not  
expecting any miracles, but—if  
you could talk to Sam, maybe try  
to convince her to give it another  
chance...

LILY  
(hesitating)  
I...

JANE  
I know this is asking a lot,  
but...we're desperate. We just  
don't know what to do.

Lily finds herself nodding.

LILY  
Okay, Mrs. Mc—Queen. I'll try.

Jane hugs her.

JANE  
Thank you, Lily.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL STAIRWELL - LATER

Josh is sitting on the stairs when Mike finds him.

JOSH  
Mr. McQueen!

He stands up hastily and sticks out his hand. Mike shakes it,  
and waves him back down.

MIKE  
Mind if we sit?

JOSH  
Uh, no, sure.

They sit down, side by side, on the stairs.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
So...how are things?

MIKE  
To tell you the truth, not all  
that good. You know things are  
bad between Brooke and Sam.

JOSH  
Yeah, I heard. Lily's real broke  
up about it.

MIKE  
Well, I was hoping you might be  
able to help.

JOSH  
(puzzled)  
Me? How?

MIKE  
Look, you and Brooke go back a  
long way. If you could...talk to  
her, try to get her to patch  
things up with Sam...

JOSH  
I don't know...

MIKE  
I'm not looking for any promises.  
I'm just asking you to try. I  
know it probably won't work, but  
I'm using all of my options now,  
you know?

JOSH  
Yeah, I know. Okay.

Mike claps Josh on the shoulder.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Mary Cherry is sneaking through the hallways. She darts  
around a corner and runs smack into Lily, who yelps in  
surprise.

LILY  
Mary Cherry, what are you doing?

MARY CHERRY  
Shhh!  
(peering around)  
I'm looking out for Baxter.

LILY  
What's a baxter?

MARY CHERRY  
Oh, he's Mama's butler.

LILY  
(laughing)  
Really, Mary Cherry, I think if  
there were a butler at this  
school, we'd notice.

With that, they turn around—and come face-to-face with  
Baxter.

BAXTER  
Excuse me, Miss Cherry. Your  
mother has dispatched me to remind  
you that you are due at the  
mansion immediately following  
school hours.

MARY CHERRY  
(trying for bravado)  
Fine, fine, I'm reminded. Now go  
on, shoo.

BAXTER  
I shall collect you upon the final  
bell.  
(bows)  
Miss Cherry.

Baxter backs away. Lily casts a puzzled look at Mary Cherry.

LILY  
What was that all about?

MARY CHERRY  
Oh, it's just the biggest  
boondoggle in history, that's all!

LILY  
Huh?

MARY CHERRY  
Every year, the whole cotton  
pickin' Cherry family comes  
together for this humongous  
Thanksgiving dinner. And this  
year, Mama is hostin' it.

LILY  
(shrugs)  
Sounds fun.

MARY CHERRY  
Fun? Fun? Mama's runnin' around  
like a chicken with its head cut  
off—and the dinner! The dinner  
is always the most gawd-awful  
affair ya ever did see. I'm  
thinkin' of runnin' away to  
Canada.

They walk off down the hall.

LILY  
It's cold in Canada.

MARY CHERRY  
Darn. How 'bout Mexico then...?

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - AFTERNOON

Lily and Carmen are walking along the sidewalk when the  
Cherrys' cherry-pink limousine rolls past. As the limo  
cruises off, they see Mary Cherry framed in the back, pounding  
on the rear window and looking like a victim in a horror  
movie.

LILY  
Aren't there times you just feel  
sorry for Mary Cherry?

CARMEN  
(considers)  
Not really, no.

As they walk on...

PAN TO:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Not far away, Harrison comes up behind Brooke.

HARRISON  
Hey, Brooke. Didn't see you at  
lunch.

She shies away from him when he leans over to kiss her.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
All right, what's going on?

BROOKE  
(distracted)  
What?

HARRISON  
You've been acting strange all  
week. Come on, what's wrong?

He tries to put his arms around her, but she shoves him away  
roughly.

BROOKE  
(annoyed)  
Nothing! Just leave me alone!

With that, she runs ahead to catch up with Lily and Carmen,  
leaving him to throw up his hands in frustration. As he  
watches the three girls engage in an animated discussion, he  
feels a tap on his shoulder; when he turns, he finds Natalie  
standing there.

NATALIE  
Okay, before you say anything, I  
know I'm being a total pest, but  
apparently what Thanksgiving means  
to Miss Alvarez is a good time to  
torment students with irregular  
verb forms. I don't even get  
REGULAR verb forms!

HARRISON  
Ah...

She clasps her hands together in a supplicating gesture.

NATALIE  
Please, please, pleeeease help me?  
I swear, I'll do anything you  
want. I'll be your slave for life  
if you just help me not flunk  
Spanish.

HARRISON  
I—I don't think you have to that  
far. Um...sure. Whatever I can  
do.

NATALIE  
Great! My place, seven?

HARRISON  
(just keeping up)  
Ah...okay...

She pulls out a card and scribbles on it, then presses it into  
his hand.

NATALIE  
Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
You're really saving my life. See  
you then!

And she's off, with a still-slightly befuddled Harrison in her  
wake.

CUT TO:

EST. JAMES HOUSE - EVENING

The Jameses live in an upscale, two-story French-style home.

CUT TO:

INT. NATALIE'S BEDROOM

Natalie's room is itself rather upscale and luxurious.  
Natalie and Harrison are sitting on the bed, papers and books  
spread out around them.

HARRISON  
(holding up a card)  
How about this one?

Natalie looks both dazed and confused.

NATALIE  
Ella...est?

HARRISON  
Estoy.

She puts her hands to her head and falls back on the bed.

NATALIE  
I'm never going to get this!

HARRISON  
Sure you will.

NATALIE  
I hate Spanish. I hate Spanish.  
(lifting her head)  
Can you teach me to say "I hate  
Spanish" in Spanish?

HARRISON  
(laughs)  
Come on.

Natalie hauls herself back up, but sends some of the papers  
between them falling to the floor in the process.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Whoops.

They both bend down to pick the papers up at the same time,  
and for a second their faces come THIS close...

After a moment, Natalie hastily stands up.

NATALIE  
I'm...going to get us something to  
drink.

With Harrison looking after her quizzically, she makes tracks  
for the door.

CUT TO:

INT. JAMES HOUSE - UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Just outside her room, Natalie casts a half-glance back in the  
direction of the doorway, a very strange expression on her  
face, before continuing on.

CUT TO:

EST. CHERRY MANSION - EVENING

The standard huge mansion.

CUT TO:

INT. CHERRY DINING ROOM

Mother and daughter are just passing through.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Lor' sakes, Mary Cherry, I don't  
know why you're makin' such a  
fuss!

MARY CHERRY  
(whining)  
Mamaaa!

Cherry Cherry spins around, hands on hips.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Oh, just bring one of your little  
friends, if ya hafta!

MARY CHERRY  
Really? I can bring someone?  
Anyone I want?

CHERRY CHERRY  
That's what I said! If you'll  
quit yer yappin'!

Mary Cherry claps her hands in glee.

CUT TO:

INT. NATALIE'S BEDROOM - LATER

Studying has ended, and the atmosphere is much more sedate.  
Natalie is lounging on the bed, while Harrison is sitting on  
the floor with his back against the end of the bed.

NATALIE  
(idly)  
So, what's up with you and Brooke?

He cranes his neck in her general direction.

HARRISON  
What do you mean?

NATALIE  
I dunno...you seemed like you were  
fighting before.

HARRISON  
Oh...I don't know. She's got  
problems at home.

NATALIE  
Yeah, Lily finally told me the  
whole story. About Brooke's dad  
and Sam's mom, I mean. Man,  
that's weird. No wonder they hate  
each other.

HARRISON  
But they didn't, though. I mean,  
yeah, for a long time they didn't  
like each other...even before  
their parents got together. Just  
because Brooke was always the  
cheerleader, popular, and Sam  
was...not. But there was a time,  
a few months ago, where they were  
really getting along.

Natalie rolls over and props herself up on her elbows.

NATALIE  
Really? What happened?

HARRISON  
I happened.

NATALIE  
(blankly)  
Ohh...

Suddenly Harrison gets up.

HARRISON  
I really ought to get home.

Natalie manages to roll off the bed and get to her feet.

NATALIE  
Well...all right...

After an awkward moment, she sticks out her hand for him to  
shake.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Thanks for, you know, trying to  
help. Maybe I can look forward to  
a D in Spanish now.

HARRISON  
You'll get it. Just keep  
practicing.

NATALIE  
Well...thanks...

HARRISON  
Yeah, it's no problem.

He puts up a hand in farewell in the doorway before  
disappearing. Natalie smacks her forehead.

NATALIE  
(muttering)  
Stupid, stupid, stupid...

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT - MORNING

The apartment is still and deathly quiet...

INSERT: THE ALARM CLOCK

ticking over from 6:59 to 7:00.

The clock begins to buzz harshly. After a second a hand  
snakes out from under the bedcovers and comes down on the  
clock, silencing it. The covers lift up for a moment, Sam  
peeks out before diving back under again.

INSERT: THE ALARM CLOCK

this time, ticking over from 7:19 to 7:20.

The buzzing noise fills the room again. Sam throws back the  
covers with a groan before shutting off the alarm.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT - LATER

Sam, dressed but still looking haggard, shuffles over to her  
tiny table with a glass of water in hand and sits down  
heavily. She tips over an unmarked prescription bottle,  
scoops up a couple of pills from those that spill out and  
swallows them.

Then she spots the assignment paper from Mr. Osbourne lying on  
the table. With a groan and a roll of the eyes, she picks it  
up and studies it for a moment. She flips open her laptop and  
begins to type.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

which says

WHAT THANKSGIVING MEANS TO ME

BY SAM MCPHERSON

For a while Sam just sits there, staring at the screen.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

still blank, except for that title.

Finally, with a dismissive snort, she leans forward and starts  
tapping away.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

which now shows a flashy website titled "".  
In a blank box she types "Thanksgiving". A moment later the  
screen changes to a list of essays, including one titled "What  
Thanksgiving Means to Me, by Bernie Barnaby". She clicks on  
that one, and an essay appears on the screen.

Sam reads for a few moments, then starts tapping the keys  
again.

INSERT: THE COMPUTER SCREEN

Sam has cut-and-pasted the entire essay; now she deletes the  
"Bernie Barnaby" and replaces it with "Sam McPherson".

With her work done, she closes the laptop, smiling for the  
first time.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Harrison is walking along when Natalie veers across his path.

NATALIE  
Hey, Harrison.

HARRISON  
Oh, hey.

NATALIE  
I just, uh...I wanted to say I'm  
sorry. About last night.

HARRISON  
(puzzled)  
What about last night?

NATALIE  
You know...I think I got a little  
too personal.

HARRISON  
No. Don't worry about it—I mean,  
you didn't.

NATALIE  
Still...if you'll keep helping me  
with Spanish, I promise no more  
personal questions.

HARRISON  
Look, I'll help as much as you  
need. You don't have to promise  
anything.

NATALIE  
Whew. Great. Okay, I'm off to  
class.

She holds up a finger and tries her Spanish again.

NATALIE (SUBTITLE) (CONT'D)  
I'm sweep the shrub!

For a moment Harrison opens his mouth to correct her, but as  
she turns and trots off, he decides against it.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Another hallway, where Josh and Lily are conferring by his  
open locker.

JOSH  
I dunno, babe. I got a bad  
feeling about this.

LILY  
Josh...okay, I have a bad feeling  
too, but...they asked us. Can you  
imagine how bad it must be if THEY  
had to ask US? Besides, you want  
to help, right?

JOSH  
Yeah...well...yeah...

LILY  
So we have to at least try.  
Besides, what are you complaining  
about? You've got the easy part.

JOSH  
Yeah, I sure wouldn't want to talk  
to Sam after that whole Harrison  
thing. I mean, if someone was  
going around with you behind my  
back, I'd want to kick his ass.

LILY  
Josh!

JOSH  
I'm just saying, I'd really hate  
the guy. So, you know, I  
understand how Sam feels.

As the bell rings, Lily sighs at the daunting task ahead of  
her.

CUT TO:

MONTAGE

A series of brief shots, sans any real dialog, of various  
classes, including: Miss Glass pontificating in Chemistry,  
Natalie still struggling in Spanish, Mr. Osbourne's usual free  
flowing discussions, and everyone—including Sam—turning in  
their papers.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

where Mary Cherry has cornered Lily.

MARY CHERRY  
...and Mama said I could bring  
anyone I wanted. So I'm bringin'  
you.

LILY  
(slightly bemused)  
Well, I appreciate it, Mary  
Cherry, but I think Josh and I are  
going to have our own little  
Thanksgiving this year.

MARY CHERRY  
But...but...ya hafta save me from  
her!

LILY  
So just take someone else. I'm  
sure there are lots of people who  
would love to go.

MARY CHERRY  
(considering)  
Ya know, you're right. It IS an  
honor, after all.

SLIDE CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

BROOKE  
Sorry, Mary Cherry, but with  
things as bad as they are at home,  
I just can't skip out on Dad and  
Jane.

SLIDE CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

CARMEN  
I'd love to, really—especially  
with all that food—but it's just  
going to be me and my mom this  
year.

SLIDE CUT TO:

MONTAGE

Another short montage, again without dialog, of several other  
students turning Mary Cherry down, while she cajoles, pleads,  
and even begins to offer cash. Finally...

SLIDE CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

HARRISON  
As much fun as it sounds, I'm  
planning on spending Thanksgiving  
at home.

By this time Mary Cherry looks utterly defeated.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Besides, fancy dinner parties  
aren't really my thing. I'd be  
worried that I was going to do  
something obnoxious and ruin the  
whole evening for everyone.

MARY CHERRY  
(thinking)  
Something obnoxious...?

HARRISON  
Well, yeah, you know me...

Suddenly she is hugging him.

MARY CHERRY  
That's it! Joe, you're a genius!  
A bona-fide genius!

She runs off down the hall.

HARRISON  
(looking after her)  
I am?

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Brooke is walking down the hall when Lily grabs her by the arm  
and pulls her into the Novak.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - CONTINUOUS

Lily sits Brooke down on the tuffet.

LILY  
Okay, Brooke, the thing is this:  
sometime today, Josh is going to  
come talk to you...about making up  
with Sam.

BROOKE  
Why?

LILY  
Because your dad asked him to.

BROOKE  
(doing a double-take)  
What?

LILY  
(nods)  
And Sam's mom asked me to talk to  
her.

BROOKE  
Wow...they're desperate.

LILY  
Yeah, I think so.

BROOKE  
(thinking)  
Sam'll never go for it, you know.  
She really hates me.  
(pause)  
Not that I don't deserve it.

LILY  
I still have to try. I just  
wanted to warn you about Josh—  
he's really nervous about it, and  
I didn't want you to be too hard  
on him.

BROOKE  
Thanks. Don't worry—I'll be  
gentle with him.

Brooke can't resist wagging her eyebrows a bit while saying  
that, and in a moment both girls break out giggling.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - LATER

The classroom is empty, except for Miss Glass, who is cleaning  
up. Mary Cherry sticks her head through the doorway, then  
walks in.

MARY CHERRY  
(sweetly)  
Miss Glass?

Miss Glass looks up, annoyed.

GLASS  
What do you want?

MARY CHERRY  
I was just wonderin' what you're  
planning on doing for  
Thanksgiving.

GLASS  
I'm going to do what I always do  
on Thanksgiving: stick a frozen  
turkey dinner in the microwave,  
put on Tom Jones' Greatest Hits,  
and curl up with the latest  
edition of Meow Life.  
(pause)  
Well, either that or a John Waters  
film festival.

MARY CHERRY  
(making her pitch)  
How would you like to be my guest  
at the annual Cherry Family  
Thanksgiving Dinner?

GLASS  
The what?

MARY CHERRY  
It's a huge party, with lots of  
people, and lots of free food, an'  
Mama said I could bring anyone I  
wanted, an' after considerin'  
everyone, I decided I wanted to  
bring you!

Miss Glass seems flattered in spite of herself.

GLASS  
Well...I was never one to turn  
down free food...

MARY CHERRY  
Great! Thursday, three p.m.,  
don't be late!

And she's out the door before Miss Glass can change her mind.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - LATER

Lily is trying to talk to Sam, who is absolutely livid.

SAM  
No! NO! I can't believe you're  
even ASKING me that!

LILY  
(placating)  
Sam, come on, your mom just asked  
me to—

SAM  
Oh, my mom asked you, that's just  
great!

LILY  
I think Brooke might be willing to  
talk—

SAM  
Brooke? That little slut? Of  
COURSE she does! She stole  
Harrison, she single-handedly  
ruined my life—of course she  
wants to wipe the slate clean NOW,  
that she has everything!

Lily regroups, and plunges forward again.

LILY  
Sam, I'm sure your mom doesn't  
expect you and Brooke to be  
friends—

SAM  
That's good, because it's never,  
ever going to happen.

LILY  
—but it's going to be  
Thanksgiving, and—

SAM  
(biting)  
And what? Seriously, what do  
they expect me to do? Come  
crawling back, sit down for a nice  
family dinner? I don't think so.

She shakes her finger at Lily.

SAM (CONT'D)  
NEVER.

With that, Sam storms out.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS - DAY

Mr. Osbourne is addressing the class.

OSBOURNE  
Now, I know that to some of my  
colleagues, a four-day weekend is  
a good reason to assign four days'  
worth of homework. I do not share  
this view. Therefore, I wish only  
that you enjoy your holiday.

A mild cheer rises; Mr. Osbourne puts up a hand.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
HOWEVER, you should all find time  
to read the next two chapters of  
"Red and White in America." We  
will spend some time next week  
discussing various influences of  
Native-American culture.

He picks up a stack of papers and begins to walk around the  
room, handing them out.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
As for your thoughts on  
Thanksgiving, for the most part I  
found them at least mildly  
interesting.

After he hands her her paper, Sam looks up, a hurt expression  
on her face.

SAM  
(protesting)  
Mr. Osbourne—!

OSBOURNE  
(cutting her off)  
Be assured, Miss McPherson, that I  
gave each paper due consideration.

The bells rings, and Mr. Osbourne sits behind his desk as the  
class files out.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
(beckoning)  
Miss McPherson...

Sam stops at the desk and holds up her paper.

SAM  
A zero?

In return, Mr. Osbourne holds up a paper of his own: a  
printout of the original essay.

OSBOURNE  
Does this look familiar, Miss  
McPherson? It comes from a  
certain website which offers  
papers for those unmotivated to  
write themselves.  
(sighs)  
I am disappointed, Miss McPherson.  
Not only plagiarism, but lazy  
plagiarism at that. You didn't  
bother to change even one word.

Caught out, Sam turns from outraged to contrite.

SAM  
(resigned)  
All right, yes, I did it, I didn't  
have time, I just panicked this  
morning, please, PLEASE don't  
report me, I SWEAR I'll never do  
it again.

She stands there sweating under his gaze as, for a long  
moment, he eyes her intently.

OSBOURNE  
Very well. This ONE time, I will  
allow this to remain in the  
classroom. However, I shall NOT  
tolerate a repetition of this  
behavior. If anything similar to  
this occurs again, you shall be  
immediately removed from this  
class and suspended from school.  
Is this clearly understood, Miss  
McPherson?

Sam nods compliantly, unwilling to chance saying anything.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
Good. You began this session as a  
capable student, but your work has  
slipped considerably. I shall  
expect better from you in the  
future.

He turns his attention away, effectively dismissing her.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Sam emerges from Mr. Osbourne's classroom and stands there in  
the empty corridor for a moment, looking miserable and  
silently berating herself, before walking away.

CUT TO:

EST. THE L.A. CHRONICLE - EVENING

A stock night shot of the mid-rise building.

CUT TO:

INT. THE CHRONICLE NEWSROOM

Sam is sitting at her tiny desk, shuffling through papers,  
when Fleischer comes up lugging a cardboard box, which he sets  
down on the desk.

FLEISCHER  
What's this?

SAM  
(looking)  
Those are the old Planning  
Commission reports you wanted.

FLEISCHER  
(patiently)  
Sam, they have to be cross-indexed  
by project location.

Sam's face screws up; she grabs the top sheet off the box.

SAM  
What? No, I'm sure it said—

Reading, she lets out an anguished groan and buries her head  
in her arms.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(reaches for the box)  
I'm sorry, I'll do it over, I  
swear...

Fleischer holds out a hand to stop her.

FLEISCHER  
Whoa...Sam, are you okay?

Sam just lays her forehead down. He kneels down and puts an  
arm around her shoulder.

FLEISCHER (CONT'D)  
What's going on? Lately you've  
really lost your edge.

SAM  
(muffled)  
It's not a good time.

FLEISCHER  
Tell you what—it's late. Go  
home. Take tomorrow off.

SAM  
(looking up)  
Tomorrow's Thanksgiving.

FLEISCHER  
(grins)  
The secret to being magnanimous.  
Don't tell anyone.

Sam manages a very weary laugh at that.

FLEISCHER (CONT'D)  
Seriously...what are you doing  
tomorrow?

SAM  
(glum)  
I don't know...maybe find a diner  
that's open and has a turkey  
dinner special?

FLEISCHER  
You should go home.

SAM  
You said that already.

FLEISCHER  
No, I mean...home. Be with your  
family.

SAM  
(muttering)  
I don't think I have a family  
anymore.

FLEISCHER  
Come on...you never know what a  
little Thanksgiving spirit can  
accomplish.

He stands up and pulls Sam out of her chair.

FLEISCHER (CONT'D)  
I mean it—get out of here. All  
this stuff'll keep.

Sam finally assents, picking up her coat.

SAM  
I'm coming in Friday morning and  
doing these over, I promise.

FLEISCHER  
(laughing)  
I believe you! Now go!

Sam manages something that might be an encouraging smile as  
she pulls on her coat.

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE SAM'S APARTMENT - LATER

Sam trudges up to her door, only to find a note taped to it.  
The pulls the paper off and unfolds it.

SAM  
(reading)  
"Sam—raving up the coast for the  
weekend. Happy turkey day—  
Jaycee"

She crumples up the note and jams it in her pocket.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Great.

With a heavy sigh, she unlocks the door and disappears inside.

DISSOLVE TO:

EST. THE CITY - DAY

An aerial panorama of the L.A. suburbs.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON

Sam is sitting at her little table, which is empty except for  
a lone apple. She picks it up and starts to take a bite, but  
then abruptly drops it, stands up and walks away.

CUT TO:

INT. CHERRY MANSION - LATER

In one of the mansions great rooms, people are mingling as  
music wafts through the air.

CUT TO:

EXT. CHERRY MANSION

A parade of limousines and expensive sports cars lines the  
circular drive—and into this exclusive scene rolls the Glass  
mobile, honking its distinctive musical horn, while the valet  
looks like he's watching aliens land.

The car door opens and out steps Miss Glass, wearing a formal  
outfit which still somehow looks like a version of her lab  
coat—and a full-blown, ten-gallon cowboy hat to top it all  
off. Baxter, standing at the door, looks completely lost.  
Then Mary Cherry appears in the doorway, and pushes her way  
past him.

MARY CHERRY  
Miss Glass! There ya are!  
(beckoning wildly)  
Come on in!

GLASS  
(with an exaggerated accent)  
Why, thank y'all, don' mind if I  
do.

She hands her hat to Baxter on her way past.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Much obliged, parder.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - LATER

Brooke is sitting on the sofa reading a magazine when Mike  
comes down the stairs and heads for the kitchen.

BROOKE  
(without looking up)  
I'd stay out of the kitchen if I  
were you.

Mike stops and turns around.

MIKE  
Why?

BROOKE  
You might get drafted for chopping  
duty.  
(setting her magazine down)  
Did you know that Jane has this  
insane side to her that only comes  
out when she's cooking holiday  
dinners?

MIKE  
(shaking his finger at her)  
Funny.

He continues on into the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

The kitchen is, if not a mess, then at least busy: food seems  
to be piled everywhere.

MIKE  
So, honey, how's it—?

Before he can finish, Jane has swept around him, putting an  
apron over his head and a knife in his hand.

JANE  
(pointing)  
I need those tomatoes diced.

Stunned, Mike hesitates for a moment—a moment too long for  
Jane, who gives him a push.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Now! Go go go!

In a daze, Mike heads for the counter.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - LATER

Brooke folds up her magazine and sets it down on the coffee  
table. After looking bored for a second, she reaches behind  
the sofa and comes up with the phone. Settling back down, she  
dials, and waits for several rings before she gets an answer.

HARRISON (V.O.)  
(on the phone)  
Hello?

BROOKE  
(smiling)  
Hey, you. What's going on over  
there?

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Ah...nothing, why?

BROOKE  
Just wondering. Is your mom  
cooking up a storm?

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Well...no. You remember my Aunt  
Nelly?

BROOKE  
(frowning)  
The one with the square glasses,  
who always called me "B.B."?

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Yeah. She got appendicitis last  
night. So Mom drove down to San  
Diego to be with her for a few  
days.

BROOKE  
Oh, that's too bad...  
(pause)  
Wait a minute—you're sitting home  
alone?

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Uh...yeah.

BROOKE  
Come over here!

HARRISON (V.O.)  
Ah...Brooke...

Brooke jumps off the couch, phone in hand.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

Brooke appears in the kitchen entryway, holding the phone  
against her chest.

BROOKE  
Dad, can Harrison come over for  
dinner?

Mike doesn't seem to know quite what to say.

MIKE  
Uh, Brooke—

BROOKE  
His mom had to go out of town, and  
he's sitting at home all alone.

MIKE  
(wavering)  
I don't know...

Brooke sighs and looks at him through hooded eyes.

BROOKE  
(edgily)  
Dad, she's not coming.

Finally Mike, with a glance, passes the buck to Jane. She  
stares hard at the counter space for a couple of moments  
before looking up.

JANE  
There's no reason why Harrison has  
to spend Thanksgiving by himself.

Brooke puts the phone back to her ear.

BROOKE  
Harrison? If you're not over here  
in five minutes, I'm going to come  
over there and drag you back.

Happily she turns and skips out of the room.

CUT TO:

EXT. MCQUEEN HOUSE - LATER

Harrison comes up the walk to the front door, and apparently  
Brooke has been looking out for him, because the door opens  
and she comes out to meet him. Harrison actually looks like  
he's a little nervous to be around her.

BROOKE  
Okay, before we go in, can I say  
I'm sorry for acting psycho  
lately?

HARRISON  
It's okay, Brooke.

BROOKE  
No, it's not. I don't know why,  
whenever something goes wrong, the  
first thing I do is push you away.  
I don't want to. I hate fighting  
with you.

HARRISON  
Yeah...me too.

BROOKE  
So, no more pushing away. Okay?

HARRISON  
Are you going to tell me what's  
wrong?

Brooke looks away for a long moment.

BROOKE  
I guess...I have to.  
(pause)  
Can we talk about it tomorrow,  
though?

HARRISON  
Yeah.

BROOKE  
(relieved)  
Okay.

She leans in and kisses him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE STREET - CONTINUOUS

The view from across the street and a couple of hundred feet  
away, where Sam watches Brooke kiss Harrison, then take him by  
the hand and lead him into the house. Shaking her head in  
frustration and anguish, running her hands through her hair,  
she turns and runs away.

DISSOLVE TO:

MONTAGE

A final montage, once more without dialog, of the various  
Thanksgiving dinners:

First, the Cherry Mansion, where dinner is in full swing, and  
Miss Glass is in even fuller swing, boisterously taking over  
the dinner table, with the other guests looking, to various  
degrees, horrified, mortified, or just shocked. Mary Cherry  
is eating it all up, of course.

Next, dinner at the McQueens, which actually looks fairly  
normal, with Mike, Jane, Brooke and Harrison sitting around  
the dining room table, talking and laughing like a real  
family.

And finally, Sam, sitting by herself in a booth at the coffee  
shop, picking at a turkey plate.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CHERRY MANSION - EVENING

Servants are cleaning up after the party is over. Mary Cherry  
walks into the great hall, only to be confronted by the rest  
of the Cherry family, standing in a group.

MARY CHERRY  
What's goin' on?

Cherry Cherry detaches herself from the group and steps  
forward.

CHERRY CHERRY  
Baby, we got somethin' to tell ya,  
and it's gonna hurt.

MARY CHERRY  
Why...whatever is it, Mama?

CHERRY CHERRY  
The whole family's a major pow  
wow, and...well, you're no longer  
allowed to attend Cherry family  
dinners.

MARY CHERRY  
(shocked)  
Yer...yer BANISHIN' me? Y'all  
can't DO that! I'm a Cherry!

CHERRY CHERRY  
I'm sorry, darlin', but it's been  
decided. Yer jus' going to hafta  
accept it, an' move on.

Mary Cherry sniffs, and wipes a tear away from her eye before  
turning and, head hung low, disappearing through a doorway.  
The various members of the Cherry family exchange sympathetic  
glances—until the silence is shattered by:

MARY CHERRY (O.S.)  
(from the next room)  
YEEEEEE-HAWWWWW!

Cherry Cherry frowns suspiciously.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT FOUR

**THE END**


End file.
